The Awakening
by Shadow Cat
Summary: What would the Buffy-verse be like in the Matrix?


Disclaimer: I am in no way afiliated with Fox, Joss Whendon, Mutant Enemy or Warner Brothers. Please don't sue, it wont do you any good anyhow- as I am a very poor seventh grader. 

Part I 

Dumping her stuff on her bed, 19 year old Buffy Summers looked around her NYC apartment. Smiling slightly she sat down at her brand new, state-of-the-art computer system. She never would have been able to afford it with her job at the bookstore, but with her new place on the NYPD's Special Forces Unit, she had purchased it easily. She chuckled thinking on how her life had changed since she left Sunnydale. Even though she hadn't gone to college, with her recommendation from Giles, she was readily accepted into the NYPD. She had undergone serious training, and could now handle a gun by herself. 

Logging onto her E-mail account she read through her partner's note. Rape/murder, case closed, yada, yada. Falling asleep, the many deaths of her friends played through her head in a sickening dance. 

First was Cordelia. The sickening crunch as Angelus slammed her face into the wall, seventeen times, effectively killing her. Then Xander. He just hadn't been the same without Cordy. He too, had been victim to Angelus. Thankfully, a renegade vamp, one who opposed Angelus, had ended Xander's life before Angelus could torment him. Then Oz. Poor Oz. Angelus summoned a were-demon and he took out Oz before Buffy could get there. Willow never got over his death, sinking slowly into depression until she got careless and fell victim to Dru's fingernails, just like poor Kendra. With her dying breath, Willow commanded Amy to take Buffy in hand, to teach her how to defend herself magically. After four months of studying with Amy, Buffy was fairly well along and could, with just a word, burn a vampire to cinders. Then Angelus found out and that was the end of Amy. Giles and her mother were last. They were in the library, during the day on Saturday, when an explosion rocked the building, killing various students as well as Giles and Joyce. Angelus died that night. First, she bound him with a powerful spell, and made him witness to Dru's death. Before she could kill him, she had to deal with an enraged Spike. As much as he hated Spike, Angelus was his sire, and it hurt him to have Spike die. Then she killed Angelus. Using the guns Darla had tried to kill her with she shot him until he passed out. When he awoke, she deftly cut his head off with the very sword that had delivered Amy's death blow. 

She awoke, sweat drenching her forehead. She curled up in a ball, sobbing until she could barely breath. She heard a beeping noise. Looking at her computer screen there was a message on it. 

Wake up Buffy... "What the hell?!" She exclaimed trying to exit out of the program.. 

Follow the White Rabbit... 

Her doorbell rang. "Damn." she muttered under her breath. Answering the door, she found some less-than-legal 'friends' of hers. The leader, Tanya, invited her to come to a club with them. Buffy declined until she saw the tattoo of a White Rabbit on her shoulder. "Sure." she muttered, grabbing her coat. 

Part II 

At the club, she was sitting at a table corner, when someone tapped her shoulder. "Buffy?" Jumping up and spinning around, she automatically got into a defensive stance. The man she faced was tall, dark, and had dark eyes. Fortunately, her spidery sense told her he was no vamp. "Buffy?" He repeated. She nodded. He motioned for her to sit and she did so as he did. "I know you've been looking for a certain individual. I once looked for him too. When I found him he told me the truth. I'm offering you the same chance." She looked stunned and he said, "I'll give you two days to think about it. I'll contact you later." 

He left. She looked after him, shaking her head. She shrugged and went home. She managed to get some sleep, without dreaming of her friends. 

The next day, she went to her second job. She also worked part-time at a respected computer company. While she was working a Fed Ex worker delivered a cell phone. It rang as soon as he left. She looked spooked, but answered the phone. "I understand you've been looking for me." The voice on the other end said. She started to say something, but he cut in. "We don't have time to chat. They're here for you. Look at the elevator." Sure enough, three government agents were getting off. "You can either listen to me, and I'll get you out of this, or you can leave with them." 

"What's the big deal about them?" she demanded. "Even if they give me trouble, I can handle them." With that, she hung up and tossed the phone into a drawer. 

A moment later, the agents stopped in front of her 'office'. "Ms. Summers, please come with us." She shrugged and got up and allowed herself to be taken into custody. 

"Damn!" The man from the club muttered, as he watched from a distance. Even he couldn't handle that many Agents at once. 

Part III 

Cut to: white room. Three Agents walk in. One sits down in front of her. "Ms. Summers. We know that you have been contacted by a man known as Morphius. He is highly dangerous, and should you not help us, we will be able to take into custody for aiding and abetting a criminal." She glared at him, her eyes blue ice. "We're offering you a deal Ms. Summers. You help us and we'll let you go." 

"I've got a better idea." she said. "How about I give you the finger," she naturally flips him off, "And you let me the hell out of here." 

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, Ms. Summers. You help us or..." He trailed off. 

"Listen to me." she hissed rising up. "You either let me outta this shithole, or you'll never know what it's like to have hair on you body again." The other two Agents grabbed her and held her down as the third brought out the little mechanical bug. 

"You're going to help us whether you like it or not, Ms. Summers." He said, lowering the bug to her stomach. 

"Like hell I am!" she retorted, kicking it out of his hand. She then flipped the two Agents holding her arms, smashing their heads into the table. Executing a perfect roundhouse kick to the third one's face, she surveyed her work. Seeing the odds were against her, she ran out the door. "Bye!" She called cheerfully over her shoulder. 

She slid to a stop in the hall in front of an Agent holding a gun. She heard a click and turned around, coming face-to-face with another gun. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck as the Agent at her back slammed his gun down on the back of her neck. She slumped to the floor, unconscious. 

Part IV 

She awoke with a start as her alarm went off. "Damn!" she muttered. "I gotta get another job. These dreams just keep getting weirder and weirder." There was a message on her computer. 

If you want the truth Morphius has to offer, go to the Adam's Bridge. 

She thought about it a moment, and then jumped up and grabbed her coat. 

Once at the bridge a black car pulled up. A strange man was driving and there was a woman in the back she didn't recognize, along with the man from the club. They held the door open for her as she climbed in. When she got in there was a gun pointed at her head. She gave her 'friend' a curious glance. "Just in case." He smiled, and she found herself thinking how cute he was. *Snap out of it Summers!* She chided herself. "Pull your shirt up." Seeing her look, he added, "Just so we can see your stomach." 

*At least they're not asking me to expose my neck.* she thought as she pulled her shirt up, revealing her stomach. The woman pulled out a funny looking device. "Wonderful." Buffy muttered, as she put it on her stomach. 

"We think you're bugged." Her friend replied, smiling. "Relax. This is Switch," he said nodding at the woman who held the device. "I'm Neo." Buffy jerked as lightning played over her stomach and a bloody lump was sucked into the device. 

The arrived at the place. She went in and met Morphius, took the red pill, they got her body of the goo thing, for more details watch the movie! 

Part V After her muscles were rebuilt, she started her training. They took what she knew of slaying and combined it with various arts. In a couple of days, she could even beat Neo. 

After one such session, she got to talking to Neo. "You guys never told me why you got me out." she said. 

Neo shifted to get more comfortable. "You were the most elite member of the SFU. We need your help." 

"With what?" 

He took a deep breath. "Do you believe in vampires?" 

"No." she replied sarcastically. "I've only spent the last four years fighting them, and assorted evils and demons, and having my entire life ruined by them." 

"What?!" He yelped. 

"Hel-lo!" she replied. "Didn't you know? I'm the Slayer. Then one girl born in every generation, with the strength and skill to battle the forces of evil, yada, yada, oh look. I've got it memorized." 

"We had no idea." he replied, dazed. Out of the blue, she started sobbing softly. " 

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She found herself telling him everything, from Angel to her magic lessons. He gathered her up in his arms and rocked her back and forth, softly whispering to her."Sshh, it's ok.... Ssshh....." 

Part VI 

When they entered the Matrix the next morning to go hunting, they got cornered by about 7 Agents. Neo fought well and could handle about three' but they managed to drag Morphius off, before either Buffy or Neo could do anything about it. Mouse, the driver of the car, was dead. They exited, furious. Neo started planning an immediate attack. 

"Wait." Buffy said, laying her hand on his arm. "While you get Morphius out, I'll distract them. They don't know about me." Neo nodded and they planned an attack. 

The next day, upon entering the building Neo learned that 5 Agents covered the room Morphius was in. So he and Switch went in search of a helicopter, while Buffy walked into the building. Getting to level where Morphius was easy. Once she got there, she ran into an Agent. He took her firmly in hand and led her to where Morphius was. 

"You offered me a deal last time." she said. "Now I'm offering you one. Me for Morphius." 

Smiling evilly, the head Agent asked, "Why would we want to do that?" He drew his gun and pointed it at her, expecting her to try something, he was surprised when she shrank away from it, apparently scared to death. He just gave a look, and tried to get close to her, but she kept backing up until she was against the wall, and then down until she was cowering in a corner. The Agent kneeled and took his glasses off. "What happened to you?" he asked softly. "We'll help you Ms. Summers. Don't worry." For some reason, she was sleepy. They injected her with sleeping potion, the bastards! This wasn't part of her plan! But she felt reality slipping and soon drifted off to sleep. 

Part VII 

When she woke up, she was in a small room. An Agent walked in a few moments later. She mumbled something and he looked at her. 

"What did you say Ms. Summers?" 

"Can I see Morphius?" she asked very timidly. 

He looked thoughtful and said, "Very well. I don't see what it can hurt." When she tried to get up there was a fiery pain in her leg. "Oh, you suffered from a broken ankle Ms. Summers. Here, I'll help you." He wheeled over a wheelchair, and helped her into it. 

Little did he know, that she knew her ankle had been broken, but thanks to her Slayer healing abilities, it was fine now. That would be a big advantage during the fight. 

After a little while with Morphius, all hell broke loose. Neo and Switch were attacking! When it came to last Agent, the one who helped Buffy, they fought to a standstill, until the Agent pulled his gun out and stuck it up against Neo's head. 

"Don't do that." Buffy said quietly. He spared her a glance and then turned back to Neo. Before he could pull the trigger, he got a fist in the face. "I said- DON'T" Buffy said snidely. 

"But you are, you're not..." He stammered. She just smiled. "So be it." Then they changed it. They cut the hardline, and it was night. Ten or so vampires swarmed in. He smiled evilly but before he could say anything, Neo had killed him. 

He smiled at her and then they resumed fighting. One especially strong vamp centered on Buffy. She faked and he ran smack into a wall. "That was really funny looking." she said as he picked himself up. "Could you do it again?" 

"I'll kill you for that." he replied snarling. 

"For that?" she taunted. "What were you trying to kill me for before?" She dodged and staked him. Finishing off her last vampire she turned to see how Neo was doing. 

He staked one and turned to face the last one. "Trinity?" he gasped, seeing the vampire. "I can't.." 

"That's not her Neo" Buffy cried, releasing Morphius. "That's what killed her! And it's taken her body too!" 

His resolve hardened and he staked her, to her obvious surprise. Limping, they climbed into the helicopter Switch had ready. 

When they got back, they had a mini-party with Tank. Afterwards, Neo cornered Buffy. "I have something to tell you.." he began, but she cut him off by kissing him. After he got over his initial shock, he kissed her back. 

"Is that what you wanted to say?" she asked. He nodded and they linked hands and walked away. 

Part VIII 

Two months, and about 280 vampires later; 

Neo and Buffy had just come back from hunting. "Buffy?" Neo said. "I need to talk to you." 

"OK." They went into her 'room' and closed the door. "Shoot." she said sitting down. 

He sat down next to her, and she felt something cold on her finger. She looked down at a simple diamond ring. She looked up at him her eyes big. "Will you marry me Buffy Summers?" Neo asked looking into her eyes. 

She breathed in. "Yes!" she cried throwing her arms around him, kissing him. 

Epilogue 

The Matrix picked up the line. "You know who we are. You can't stop us. After I put this phone down, we're going to go tell those people out there the truth. And rid this world of YOU." The screen flashed; 'System Failure.' and the caller hung up. 

End 

Do you want a sequel? Feedback! shadow_cat111@hotmail.com 


End file.
